Three Years Ago
by Christine Writer
Summary: Set one year after season 7. Rory needs Loralei, but hasn't talked to her since the Dean incident in season 4 and 5. R & R. Oneshot. CC.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_"He's not a married guy. He's Dean — my Dean."_

_"He's not your Dean. He's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman."_

_"I told you, it's over." Rory argued. "Dean told me so." _

_"It's not over until he's out of the house with the ring off."_

"_You are going to Europe with my mother. Your pathetic attempt at teenage rebellion is coming way too late in the game."_

"_Oh, what is this—a Henry James novel?" Rory yelled sarcastically. "The young lady acts up and her family sends her off to Europe?"_

"_In this case, yes! Rory, you can't expect me to let you slide. This is a rare time when you are the daughter, I'm the mother, and what I say goes."_

"_Aren't you glad it happened with Dean? He's trustworthy, isn't he?"_

"_Is he? He just slept with a woman who isn't his wife. And I'm not glad it "happened" because it didn't "happen." It was a stupid and foolish decision made mutually between you and a married man."_

"_Whatever you say, Mom."_

Rory Gilmore woke, on the verge of tears. It was like it had just happened, but the events of that night had occurred over three years before. Rory was now close to her twenty-third birthday, and hadn't spoken to her mother since that had happened…..

"_Rory, are you sure this is a good idea?" _

"_Grandma, I told you, I'm absolutely sure. And you're sure you can send my stuff over from Stars Hollow?"_

"_Yes, dear. It's been arranged. Are you sure about this, though? The University of London is a very good school, but it's so far from home!"_

"_Grandma, I'm positive."_

"_All right. I'll talk to you when I get back to Hartford."_

Instead of coming home after her trip to Europe, Rory had enrolled at the University of London. Emily had her things sent over, and Rory had been delighted upon receiving them that Emily had included all of Rory's books from home—even the ones from her dorm room at Yale. Rory's credits transferred easily, and now, three years later, she was months away from graduating.

Rory sighed and turned over in bed to look at the clock. It read 3 am. She sighed and tried to fall back asleep, but the memories kept coming. Someone passed in the hallway outside Rory's room, but she didn't hear them.

"_What? Mom, what do you mean, 'Rory stayed in London'?" _

"_Loralei, keep your voice down—we are in public! She decided to quit Yale and transferred to the University of London."_

"_Why?"_

"_Loralei, honestly, I've never seen her so angry at you. I think she just needs some time."_

"_You do remember why she went with you to Europe, right?"_

"_Yes. I do not have Alzheimer's, Loralei. I remember perfectly well, and I think that her choice was wise. In London, she will also be three thousand miles away from Dean, not thirty. It's a good idea on her part, I've come to see."_

"_She realizes that she has to come back someday, doesn't she?"_

"_Loralei, that is between you and her. She'll contact you when she's ready to talk."_

With those words, Emily had left the airport. Loralei had gone home and got onto She'd looked up the University of London and as she'd made the long distance call, she'd prayed that she'd get a chatty person on the other end. She hadn't, and resolved that the only way to get to Rory was to go to London.

Rory remembered so vividly the day that Loralei had stood on the lawn of the school outside the journalism class and screamed for the entire class hour, "Rory come home! Rory come home!"

"_Rory, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, Anna. I'll be fine. I just feel a little dizzy."_

"_Oh my gosh, Rory—where did you get all those bruises?"_

"_I don't know."_

Six months into her senior year, Rory had been diagnosed with an aggressive form of leukemia. She'd missed so many classes because of it, she'd had to repeat her senior year. She'd lied to her grandparents, saying that she had decided on another year of school, because to catch up and graduate from the University of London in three years was a bit much. They'd believed her, and Emily had filled their social calendar so full that they hadn't been able to visit Rory that year.

Now, Rory suddenly felt a need to talk to Loralei. She hadn't talked to her since their fight about Dean, but she decided to get everything over with now, especially now that she didn't have much time left. At the beginning of her second attempt at senior year, she'd gone into remission, but now, the cancer was back with vengeance.

Loralei picked up the phone at the inn on the third ring.

"Hello, Independence Inn, Loralei Gilmore speaking."

"Mom?"

"Oh my…Rory?"

"It's me, Mom. I need you."

"I'll be right there, sweets."

Loralei caught the next flight to London, and was surprised when a young woman with blonde hair greeted her with, "Are you Loralei? You look so much like your daughter."

Loralei and Anna, as the girl introduced herself, sped to the hospital.

"Is Rory okay?"

"Well…I think she wanted to tell you herself, but you need to know. Thirteen months ago, Rory was diagnosed with cancer. Nine months ago, she went into remission, but last month the cancer came back."

Loralei grew paler with every word Anna spoke.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Anna admitted. "She hasn't told me what separated you two three years ago, but I've never seen her like this. She finally broke down and called you, and then sent me to pick you up at the airport."

"I'm glad she did." Loralei said.

When they reached the hospital, they went directly to Rory's room. "Rory!" Loralei cried, running to the bed and hugging her daughter tight. Rory's head was bare, the result of the chemo. Loralei cried at the sight. Rory had never looked so pale or gaunt in her entire life.

"Mom…" Rory whispered, trying to return the hug. Loralei shook her head at the gesture, and just sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her daughter. Anna left at some point, but neither Gilmore girl could have told you when.

"Why, Rory?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"I love you, kid."

"Love you too."

"Is there anything they can do?"

"No. They are planning to release me in a few days to go home."

Loralei looked puzzled, and then it dawned on her. She started crying anew.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be here." Rory said simply. Anna and her family and their church had been praying for her since she was diagnosed, and Rory had given her life into the hands of Jesus. Rory told Loralei about it, and Loralei suddenly knew that what her daughter was telling her was true. She cried steadily, and an hour later, she prayed and was saved.

As if that had been a silent signal, Rory began to fade quickly. The "do not resuscitate" band on Rory's thin wrist told Loralei not to call for a nurse. Rory closed her eyes, and as Loralei held her tight, drew her last breath.

Loralei cried, but also knew that her daughter was in heaven with Jesus, and didn't feel any pain anymore.


End file.
